Halloween At STAR Labs
by DittyWrites
Summary: STAR Labs are throwing a Halloween Party and Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Wells, Eddie and Iris are all attending. But they aren't the only ones. Captain Cold, Golden Glider, Heatwave, Weather Wizard and the Trickster have also planned to attend the party in disguise. Oh dear.
1. The Rogues Prepare

When an old friend had been in contact to ask Lisa if she and her Rogues wanted to make a quick bit of cash she was instantly intrigued. The woman, Rebecca, was one of the best con artists that Lisa had ever worked with and the promise of a couple thousand dollars seemed like the best way to see in the New Year. Her excitement had only increased when she found it that the con Rebecca was pulling was taking place at the New Years fancy dress ball which was being hosted at STAR Labs. She had very fond memories of the last time her and her rogues had gate-crashed a party there.

Rebecca has specifically said that they were to have no contact at the party itself and that Lisa's role was to cause a distraction at exactly 11pm. Then she was free to do as she liked for the rest of the evening with Rebecca agreeing to transfer her share into the account Lisa usually used. The party started at 9pm and Lisa was busy getting ready for it. Since it was a fancy dress theme she had chosen to dress as Hermes, the Greek God (or in this case Goddess) of travel and thieves. She put on a beautiful white Grecian-style robe, gold-coloured winged-heels and a delicate golden face mask to hide her features. She finished applying her make-up and checked herself in the mirror. Perfect.

She made her way into the living room and took great pleasure in the gasp that came from Axel's mouth. "So how do I look?" She asked coquettishly.

"Do you wanna put on a jacket or something Sis?" Lenny coughed politely as he adjusted the quiver and bow which was attached to his back. She shook her head and sent him a warning look. He was wearing a tight-fitting Robin Hood costume with a green fabric mask.

"Well I think you look damn hot!" Axel recovered and gave her a wink. She raised an eyebrow when she took in Axel's outfit. Or lack thereof. He was wearing nothing but a green mankini and a moustache. His Borat costume was pretty good she mused and gave him the quick once over. He was quite lean and while he wasn't the most muscular of men, he was wonderfully toned. She wolf-whistled and asked "VERY NIACE! Trying to pick yourself up a Halloween date there Axel? Men and women will be falling over themselves to get a piece of you."

He laughed joyfully before whispering quietly "Or maybe I have my eye on one man in particular." He glanced over at the kitchen. Lisa followed his gaze and saw Mark, dressed as Zorro, trying to open a new carton of milk.

"Your thirst for that man is kinda impressive." She quickly snatched at and pinged one of the green straps on his chest. "Good luck with it!" She turned back to Lenny. "Where is Mick hiding at? I want to see what costume he chose."

As if sensing that he was being spoken about, Mick appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a long leather jacket, leather trousers and a dark shirt. The look was topped off with a dark hat and a cross which was tucked into his belt. "Nice Van Helsing, Mick!" She cheered. Mick tilted his head towards her and had a very pleased grin on his face.

Lenny nodded at Lisa announced to the kitchen. "So are we all clear on the plan tonight? At exactly 11pm Lisa will cause a distraction. If she is unable for whatever reason then it is up to Axel. Apart from that, I want to remind everyone that we are not technically working tonight so no stealing or fighting or causing trouble." He looked directly at Mick. "And I mean it."

"Yeah. Yeah." Mick replied. "It's a free bar so i'll just get smashed to compensate for the lack of fun."

"Right. I'm going out to get the van started. You all have exactly five minutes to finish getting ready before I leave you here." Lisa shouted as she made her way out of the front door.

"I'm right behind you sexy." Axel called as he walked after her. Pausing slightly as the door to slap his own ass before exiting.

Lenny could already tell that tonight was going to be one for the books.


	2. Team Flash Prepares

"So why did you agree to have a Halloween party at STAR Labs then?" Barry asked while fixing the breastplate of his outfit. After being told by Cisco about this party he had panicked and bought the first fancy dress outfit he had come across which had turned out to be a 'Hercules' costume. He was wearing ancient-style armour and sandals which criss-crossed halfway up his legs. He was also carrying a shield.

"Why not." Wells replied. "Before the accident at STAR Labs we were notorious for throwing an excellent party every now and then. Now seemed like a good time to bring that tradition back." Since discovering that Wells was a closeted Back To The Future fan, Cisco had been determined to create him a great themed costume. It had taken Cisco a month but he had successfully managed to create a mini-delorean car which would double as a wheelchair for his boss so he could dress as Doc Brown. They had been nervous about giving Wells the new wheelchair but he had broken into a huge grin at the first sight of it and told Cisco to expect a payrise within the month.

Barry glanced over at Cisco who was fiddling about with his costume. He had chosen to dress as a Ghostbuster. "How's the proton pack coming along?" He called out before laughing.

"I'm still trying to work out the physics to create an ACTUAL proton pack but this prop one will need to do for the moment." Cisco stood up properly and continued. "But how does it look overall? I created the entire thing from scratch, this fabric is similar to the one I sued for your suit but much thinner and looser."

"It looks great Cisco." Caitlin soothed as she entered the room. She was wearing an old-fashioned light blue dress with a slight petticoat. Her hair was tucked behind the small cap she wore on her head and her hair was slightly curled as it trailed down her back. She also carried a lamp in one hand. Wells smiled at her.

"Very appropriate Dr Snow." He laughed.

"Thank you." She blushed. "Your costume is also amazing Dr Wells, Cisco has done a really good job with it." She took in Barry's full costume. "Always got to be the hero Barry. Did you choose that yourself? It's really nice." She smiled as he struck a classic muscular pose.

"I like your outfit too Caitlin. But who are you supposed to be exactly?" Barry asked with a look of mild confusion.

"I'm Florence Nightingale." She replied and lifted up the lamp. "The famous nurse. The 'Lady With The Lamp'. I figured since I spent so much time patching you up after your various fights that I as well dress like a damn nurse."

"Not the kind of nurses outfit i'd imagine you in Caitlin." Cisco laughed before turning pink. "Not that i'd imagined you in a nurse outfits before. Or anything like that. I've thought of you in nothing. Well not nothing like 'naked' nothing. I'm always very respectful to you in my thoughts." He rambled.

Wells sighed. "Moving on from that awkward exchange. I think it's time we go and begin setting up the main hall. What time are Miss West and Detective Thawne due to arrive?" He directed at Barry.

"I know they have a couples costume planned and Eddie let slip that they were dressing as Bonnie and Clyde. But I think they're due to arrive at about 9." Barry replied.

"Excellent." Wells spoke while adjusting his white 'Doc Brown' wig. "Let's go and open the doors for tonights festivities."


	3. The Party: Part 1

By 10pm the party was in full swing. There were over a hundred guests in costume dancing around the main hall and the conversation was flowing. Lisa was standing in the middle of the dance floor dancing with a man dressed as Indiana Jones. He seemed nice but was getting a little too 'handsy' for her liking. She was twirling around like mad when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked around to see Iris, the women she had bumped into a few weeks before in Starbucks, standing behind her. Iris pulled her in for a quick hug before introducing her.

"Lisa this is my boyfriend Eddie" She gestured to the attractive blonde man beside her who smiled and shook her hand politely. "Eddie this is Lisa. The women I met in Starbucks."

"Hi there." Eddie spoke. "Iris speaks highly of you."

"That's cause she's a bad judge of character." Lisa smirked and winked at Iris. "I love your costumes by the way." She looked at the couple, he was wearing a pinstripe suit and hat while Iris was wearing a small black pinstripe dress and matching hat. Both also had toy tommy guns in their hands. "Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Yeah." Iris replied. "We wanted something cool without being too cheesy. Your greek costume is stunning." Lisa nodded her head in thanks.

"Hey that guy friend of yours, Barry, is he here tonight?" Lisa enquired.

Iris got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Yeah. He's here somewhere. Want me to send him your way if I find him." Lisa nodded again and sent a small wink towards Eddie who blushed slightly. "It was nice to see you Lisa." Iris continued. "But I need to go find Barry myself and say hello first. I'll catch up with you later yeah?"

"Sounds great to me." Lisa answered and watched as Iris and Eddie waved her goodbye before disappearing into the crowd.

At the same time across the room, Mark and Axel were sitting at the bar having an animated discussion about the different costumes they could see. Axel had thrown a massive trenchcoat over his costume in the van on the journey here and told the others it was to 'preserve his modesty' however they had chosen to interpret that as 'to take off mid-conversation to deliberately surprise people.' Regardless, he and Mark were in the middle of arguing over the best costume in the room when a man dressed as a Ghostbuster came up between them and ordered a beer.

"Who ya gonna call?" Axel whispered in the man's ear while Mark yelled "GHOSTBUSTERS" at the other side. The man backed up slightly with a smile on his face as he looked at the two. His smile widened when he clocked Mark's Zorro costume.

"Great Zorro man!" The guy exclaimed. "I love the hat."

Mark grinned and said "Thanks. Nice Ghostbusters costume. A real classic. Name's Mark" He held out a hand for the man.

"My name is Cisco." Cisco replied before looking at Axel's closed over trenchcoat. "Are you Inspector Gadget?" He asked politely.

"What? NO!" Axel spluttered before jumping off the stool and unbuttoning the coat. When he was finished he held the coat closed before yelling "MY NAME'A BORAT!" and throwing the whole thing open.

Cisco gasped loudly and turned bright red as the man essentially appeared naked before him. "Woah dude. That's umm. Yeah. Wow. I like your confidence. Yeah so I uhh. Nice costume. Yeah." He reached for his beer which was still sitting on the bar. "I'm just gonna go and find my party squad. Have fun." He made a hasty retreat.

Mark laughed at the receding figure and pulled at Axel's green straps. "You did that on purpose. You need to stop scaring away everyone who wants to talk to one of us."

Axel used one of his hands to tap the end of Mark's nose and said "See Mark, now that's where you're wrong. I can go all night!"


	4. The Party: Part 2

Lenny was enjoying himself. The bar had his favourite brand of foreign beer in and had been invited to dance by several different women. He might have been a master criminal by day (and night) but he was also quite a social man and the lack of social human contact was one of the only downsides of his criminal career. He had just excused himself from a lovely woman dressed as Xena the Warrior Princess and he was now lounging against the back wall. He was just about to head to the bar when his keen eyesight caught a man stealing a bag off the shoulder of a woman dressed as an old-style nurse.

The women whirled around and made to start chasing the man when Lenny grabbed him by the back of the neck and snatched the purse out of his hands before clocking him on the back with his elbow. The man fell forwards and just avoided hitting the ground before sprinting straight for the nearest exit. The woman stopped next to Lenny.

"Thank you so much!" She gushed as Lenny handed her back the bag. "You didn't need to do that for me."

Lenny shrugged and said "I don't like thieves like him. It's disgraceful." He smiled at the woman before taking a real look at her face. Oh shit, she was the scientist woman. Dr Caitlin Snow. The one that him and Mick had abducted a few weeks before. Clearly she didn't recognise him through the costume and since he wasn't using his 'Cold' voice or mannerisms she would hopefully remain unaware of who he was.

She nodded and added "Can I buy you a drink or something to say thank you?" Lenny could tell she wasn't flirting and was kind of tempted to take her up on the offer.

"Sure." He responded politely and held an arm out for her to take.

While Lenny was playing hero with the unaware Dr Snow, Mick was having a grand time on his own. He had found himself at a quieter bar on the furthest area of the room and was well on his way to getting absolutely hammered. He was about to down another shot of tequila when he heard a whirring sound beside him. He looked around and saw a man dressed as the old guy from Back To The Future sitting in a small Delorean car. He snorted and threw the tequila back. "Nice costume." He said to the man.

Wells instantly recognised the man beside him. Mick Rory AKA Heatwave. Known accomplice of Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold. One of the Flash Rogues as they were destined to call themselves. Wells eyed the man warily wondering what his purpose was here but decided to play it cool for the time being. "Thank you" he responded. "Are you Ven Helsing?"

Mick nodded in confirmation and directed the bartender to give him two more shots. "Do ya drink whiskey Doc?" Wells nodded. "Good. Otherwise i'd be forced to have both of these." Mick handed one of the shots to Dr Wells. "Here we go."

Both men quickly downed the shots before Wells also signalled to the bartender to keep them coming. He couldn't get drunk and Rory didn't seem to be here for any nefarious purpose. Plus he could use the opportunity to get a better read on the man. "So." Wells began. "What brings you to this party then?"

"Fuck knows." Mick responded quickly. "The free booze maybe. I'm just here with a few other folk for a good night out. We haven't had one in months." Wells nodded and quickly deduced that Rory must be here with Snart and a few other accomplices. Most likely Snart's sister.

"Well then." Wells smirked at the man. "I suppose we better keep these drinks coming then."


	5. The Party: Part 3

Barry was in the middle of a conversation with Cisco about a man Cisco had seen who was apparently almost fully naked when Iris and Eddie appeared at his side.

"Hey Bear." "Hey Barry". They both greeted before also saying hello to Cisco.

"Hey Guys." Barry replied while Cisco waved enthusiastically. "How are you finding the party so far?"

"Brilliant." Iris replied. "As a matter of fact, I have a friend who would love to dance with you. She asked for you personally."

Barry's eyes widened as he asked "Really? What's she dressed as?"

"She's dressed as a Greek goddess and she's beautiful." Iris said excitedly. "Go find her now!"

"Okay! Okay. I'm leaving. I'm leaving." Barry laughed as he left.

He spent a good five minutes searching for the women until he finally spotted her dancing by herself. He walked up to her and politely tapped her shoulder. "Hey I heard you were looking for me!"

Lisa spun round and took in the man in front of her. She raised her eyebrow at his costume. "Funny how we seem to be the only two in Greek costumes. It's totally fate!"

He gave her a goofy grin and said "Yeah must be. Do u wanna, uhh, dance?"

"Sounds good to me." She laughed as she grabbed his hand and twirled herself. The pair continued to dance together for a series of songs until they heard the opening bars of Michael Jacksons – Thriller start. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed. "THIS IS MY JAM!"

"No way!" Barry yelled back. "This is one of my favourite songs ever! I know every dance move for it." He blushed. Maybe that was a bit too nerdy to admit to. Lisa saw his blush and laughed.

"Don't worry. I know them too." They started to dance in sync and a small group of people broke off to watch them. They finished the routine in perfect sync as the crowd broke into applause. "Do you wanna get a drink?" She asked. He nodded.

They were approaching the bar when Barry realised something. "Hey, how do you actually know Iris?" He'd been having so much fun he hadn't even found out the name of the woman in front of him.

"Hmm. Don't you remember me? I was in Starbucks with Iris a few weeks ago. I think you know my brother Lenny?" Lisa replied.

Barry was suddenly struck with the sudden knowledge of who the women ext to him was. Lisa Snart. Baby sister of Leonard Snart the master criminal who knew Barry's true identity.

"Hello Barry. Hello Lisa." A drawling voice came from in front of the pair.

It was nearing 11 and Axel could tell that Mark was getting tired. Neither of them was properly drunk and they had managed to spend the night avoiding speaking to anyone else. "Do you wanna leave Mark?" Axel asked. "We could catch a cab back to the apartment if you want?"

Mark smiled at him and nodded. "That sounds good. Let me text Lenny to let him know." Remembering their initial plan he added. "It's nearly 11 so do you want to cause the distraction for Rebecca so we can let Lisa enjoy her night?"

Axel got a sneaky look on his face and said "Yeah. I have the perfect thing in mind." He looked back at Mark. "So have you had a good night my little beefcake?"

Mark's face was tinged with pink. "Yeah Axel. Have you have a good night? You haven't really done anything but talk to me."

Axel smiled sincerely. "But talking to you was the highlight of my night." Mark nodded politely before leaning into Axel's personal space and whispering something into his ear.

Axel's face flushed red and he growled slightly. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep Marky boy." Mark winked at him and Axel said, "Right. That's it. Distraction time and then you and I are going home to the apartment. Keep the whip on you though."

Sprinting into the middle of the dance floor, Axel tore off his trenchcoat and bared his mankini-clad body to the entire room. The room was filled with a mixture of gasps and whistles as he ran around the floor making obscene poses and shouting random quotes. After a few minutes of evading security he sprinted back to the bar, grabbed Mark and both men made a swift exit. "That will have to do", he thought.

Mark and Axel made it a few blocks away before flagging down a taxi and jumping into the back of it. As it drove away, it was possible to see Axel sliding onto Marks lap and planting a resounding kiss on the man's face.


	6. The Party: Conclusion

Lenny and Caitlin arrived at the smaller towards the further side of the room and Lenny instantly recognised Mick having a conversation with a man dressed as Doc Brown. Lenny was pretty impressed with the man's converted wheelchair. He smiled politely at the two men as Caitlin ordered two drinks for them. She turned around and instantly noticed Dr Wells.

"Hello Dr Wells." She said politely.

"Hello Dr Snow." He responded. He deeply hoped that she wouldn't recognise the man next to him as Rory, her ex-kidnapper. Looking at the man next to Caitlin he was surprised to see Snart in a full Robin Hood costume. Clearly she had not clocked onto his real identity.

"I had a bit of an unfortunate run-in with a would be thief earlier but Robin Hood here," she gestured to Lenny, "swooped in to save the day."

Wells was surprised. Since when did Snart become a hero? It must be the costume he mused. "We need real heroes like you Mr Hood. Thank you. Dr Snow here is a valuable woman."

Mick was just about to open his mouth and speak when he saw Lisa approaching with a young brunette man. He watched the man's face turn from joy to fear in a second and was confused. This confusion only increased when Lenny spoke. "Hello Barry. Hello Lisa."

An awkward tension fell over some of the group as Barry looked fearfully at Lenny while Wells kept an eye on the three rogues which were around him. Wells knew that Cold was aware that Barry was Flash and he was pretty certain that the other two did not know. He decided to take the plunge and said "Hello Barry. Who is this lovely lady you have on your arm?"

Barry gave Wells a questioning look and decided to play along. "This is my new dance partner. We just tore up the dance floor to Michael Jacksons 'Thriller'.

Caitlin snorted tipsily. "He can sing really good! So I bet he's also a great dancer!" Barry gave her a small smile.

"Can I have a word for a minute Barry?" Lenny asked giving him a friendly smile. Barry nodded hesitantly and moved to the side with him.

"So Mr Allen." Lenny drawled out slowly. "What exactly are you planning to do with my sweet baby sister?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! She asked to dance with me and I didn't know who she was until we arrived at the bar!" Barry explained quickly. "I swear!"

"As you can guess." Lenny continued as if Barry hadn't spoken. "I haven't filled the rest of my 'rogues' in about your true identity but that might have to change if you don't go back there and make some excuse for you and the nice lady doctor to disappear."

Barry looked at Lenny questioningly. "Why are you even here Snart? What are you up to?"

"Just wanted a nice night out and when you're a master criminal you tend to prefer parties where you can hide your face." Lenny replied honestly. "Go make your excuses and i'll gather my crew and we'll call it a night."

Barry nodded and went to leave until Lenny stopped him by speaking again. "And if I wasn't clear enough the first time then let me say it again. Stay away from Lisa."

Barry sighed and the par returned to the bar.

Lisa and Mick were having a quiet conversation while Wells and Caitlin appeared to be doing the same. "Caitlin." Barry began softly. "I think there might be something wrong with me. I'm feeling really unwell." Caitlin eyed him with concern and nodded.

"Sorry guys but Barry here seems to be unwell. So i'm gonna take him to a back room and see what's up with him." She looked at Dr Wells. "I'm going to text Cisco. Will you be coming with us Dr Wells?"

Wells nodded his consent as the group made their goodbyes and headed towards one of the side doors.

Lenny looked at his sister and Mick. "I think it's time we called it a night." As Lisa made a noise of protest he started again. "Look Lisa, you're little toyboy is unavailable for the rest of the evening. I don't know If you caught Axel's little show earlier but the job is finished and we should be leaving in case someone recognises us."

"Come on Lisa." Mick slurred. "Hooooome time." He slid off the bad and maid his way shakily to the front door. Lenny and Lisa watched him go.

"At least he didn't steal a chocolate fountain this time." Lisa quipped and Lenny snorted as he took her by the arm and followed Mick out.


End file.
